Spike Brothers
"Spike Brothers" (スパイクブラザーズ Supaiku Burazāzū) is a clan from the nation of Dark Zone, that debuted in Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights and became fully playable in Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls. Playstyle Keeping with the clan's theme of "American Football/Rugby teams", Spike Brothers focuses on steamrolling the opponent with a barrage of high-powered attacks. Their main strategy is for their rear-guards to return the deck after attacking in order to leave an empty circle for a new unit to be called and continue the attacks, which simulates football players "passing the ball to each other in order to reach the goal line". Their rear-guards attack for very large numbers, which, in combination with the high frequency of attacks, makes it very difficult for an opponent to survive their onslaught. Their Keyword, Charge, emphasizes this strategy by giving their rear-guards large amounts of power and/or effects if they were called by an effect, however, charging units are forced to return to the bottom of the deck after participating in a battle (either boosting or attacking). In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, they also obtained the ability to bind then immediately call back their rear-guards after attacking so they can attack again and to re-active the Charge state. The clan sacrifices defensive power for offensive power, as they frequently send cards from their hand to the soul as part of the cost in order to superior call units during the Battle Phase, leaving the player with fewer options to guard with should the opponent survive their turns. Backgrounds What is Spike Brothers? It is a powerful team of the excessively vehement "Gallows Ball", in which all types of violence, be it by weapon or by magic, are accepted. With the team's headquarters located in the nation of darkness, "Dark Zone", many elite players of a variety of races are invited from different nations to join the team. The players focus on their own "training", including development of new weapons, surgeries of modification, and synthesis of medicine that boosts physical functions. The bodies and technologies refined for only victory give the team prominent battle strength, said to surpass that of a nation's army. ---- What is "Gallows Ball"? It is a ball game usually played in Dark Zone. The players try to send a "Metamorball", which changes its nature and shape in response to the mana and psychic powers of the players, to their opponents' goal line for a touchdown, and the scores are to be competed for. Also, the players are required to enshroud themselves in visible aura of mana before entering the stadium. The red and blue colour (of the auras) are used to identify friends and foes, in place of uniforms. But, even if it is said to be a sport, Gallows Ball is a sport of "Dark Zone". The rules mean nothing, and the sport becomes a place of gambling for the rich dominators of each nation's underside of society. For this, most matches are concluded by not score, but the defeat of all players of one team, be it death or coma. Known/Notable Fighters *Kyou Yahagi *Katsumi Morikawa *Kongou Ikki Design Races Themes Sets containing Spike Brothers cards Booster Sets Extra Booster Sets Extra Collections List of Spike Brothers cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Spike Brothers